It makes the pain go away
by ShadowProve13
Summary: Eska stumbles across Mistre in an emotional state late at night. And being the good friend he is, he comforts him. Crappy summary I know xD R


**I'm sooooo sorry! But I just this popped into my mind last night and I **must **write it xD  
Anyway, this is Eska x Mistre (Mistrene/Mistre whatever...)  
Enjoy and ahh...hope it ain't depressing xD  
**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Mistre collapsed to tiled floor of the bathroom, sobbing quietly as he held his left wrist with his right. Little droplets of crimson red fell between his legs forming a pool that grew bigger droplet by droplet, not that he cared.  
All the pain he has felt throughout the day is slowly vanishing and new form enters, the source: his wrist. It didn't hurt as much as the other, emotional pain is always greater than physical (in his mind that is). His body still hurts from the beating he got last night, but he didn't show it to his friends. He always covered up his bruises with long sleeves and jackets.  
He was use to this feeling now - pain. Cutting released him from his emotional anguish, the physical pain he inflicted on himself temporarily removed the emotional pain.

Mistre jumped as he heard footsteps coming this way from down the hall. He was sure that he was safe, it was way over midnight. In panic he extended his non-injured hand up to the sink top where a bloody razor rested, taking it and hiding it behind him.  
He gulp as he stared at the door, waiting for the moment someone would walk in. He silently wished they were heading to the kitchen and not the bathroom.

* * *

Eska stretched his arm up and yawned as he walked down the corridor, he really didn't want to get out of his nice warm bed but he was thirsty, might even get a midnight snack he thought.  
It was nice going back home for the weekend and seeing his family, gave him time to relax. He really didn't get why everyone from Ogre had to stay at their "school" for weekdays but got to go home on weekends, he can't give excuses for being late to class because he missed the bus like other kids. He sighed. This was such a drag, he already missed his video games.

As he came closer to the bathroom he heard a faint sob then another one. Curiosity got the best of him and walked towards the bathroom. As he approached he heard a sharp breath. Someone was definitely in there. So hesitantly, he reached for the doorknob and pushed slowly (since it was already open, just a smidge). As the light made its way into the dark room, Eska found himself surprised and stunned from what he saw.  
There, on the ground was Mistre with a small pool of blood next to him. The tealette stared at him with his red puff purple eyes, unmoving, lips quivering in shock. "Mistre...?" He said in an almost whisper, his mind trying to process what he was seeing. His hand slid off the doorknob and he ran over to his teammate, kneeling on the ground. "Mistre what's wrong?" He tried to hide the panic in his voice, though Mistre didn't seem to notice it, he only shifted his eyes down to his wrist quickly then back at Eska.  
Eska looked down at his friend's wrist and his eyes widen. He pushed the hand covering it away and grabbed his wrist, looking at it intently. Then he notice _them _- the bruises. "Did he..." He choked. "Did he hit you again?" He asked as he looked into the other boy's eyes. Mistre gave a small nod and Eska felt the anger inside of him boil to the max. _What kind of father would do that to his own son?! _He thought bitterly.

"I'm sorry..." He heard Mistre whisper, head hanging down to the ground. Eska bit his lip and embraced the boy, repeating "It's okay." over and over in a small soothing voice.  
He was the only one Mistre ever told about his abusive father, and he's been trying to help him through it ever since. He let go of the embrace and went through the cupboard under the sink, bringing out a first-aid kit. "Let's stop that bleeding, yeah?" He gave Mistre a smile as he took out a roll of bandages and proceeded to wrap it around the wrist tying it in a neat bow.

"Th-thank you..." Mistre hiccupped.

Eska smiled at him again. "Anytime." He then sighed. "Why do you do it?"

The tealette looked up at him, eyes still puffy from crying. "It makes the pain go away." He replied in a raspy voice. Eska could see the hurt in his eyes, part of him just wanted to make it all go away.

"I'll always be here for you, you know that right?" He brushed away the hair out of the boy's eyes which started to swell up with tears again. "Mistre?!" He panicked but then was taken by surprise as Mistre hugged him, crying his eyes out. Eska placed his hand on his back, moving it up and down in a calming manner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Done! Hope you liked it, R&R :)**


End file.
